


how to do the do when you and your dyad have bioluminescent tentacles between your legs

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bioluminescence, Exile, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Multi, No Pregnancy, Planet Ahch-To (Star Wars), Smut, Tentacles, Unusual Genitals, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Our two sweet virgins try to make love for the first time on Ahch-To, during Ben's exile... having sex surely is not that difficult, right?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	how to do the do when you and your dyad have bioluminescent tentacles between your legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioactivesaltghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/gifts).



> From Salt's awesome prompt: "One of those "awkward virginity loss" fics except that it's Kylo and Rey with alien genitalia where both have holes and tentacles and it's awkward because they're trying to coordinate penetrating each other but the fic is done in a way to suggest that of course this is how human genitalia work, how else would it be? Look at [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9s00jHyzXk) weird-ass slug sex and think about how ~equal~ and ~reylo~ it could be AND ALSO BIOLUMINESCENT"   
> Leopard slug porn was a must watch for writing this, but it's not necessary to indulge in gastropod voyeurism to read the story!
> 
> Betaed by Blueyedgurl and QueenOfCarrotsFlowers <3 Thank you!

Rey never leaves Ben’s side again after what happens on Exegol, despite her friends’ complaints. She follows him everywhere: they sleep together, eat together, train together, follow his trial together. Needless to say, Ben is over the moon, and he forces himself to tolerate living with the Resistance and Rey’s friends, just for her sake, while being on multiple trials at the same time. He accepts what he once would have considered the deepest humiliation with his head held high and, after a few months after their death and resurrection, he and Rey get exiled on Ahch-To together. 

Thanks to her stubbornness, Rey manages to halve the time of Ben’s exile–the Resistance needs her on active duty, not lounging on a forgotten planet with the ex Supreme Leader of the First Order–so in the end what should have been an ordeal becomes a win-win situation for both of them. Surely, the place isn’t ideal for a romantic vacation, but they’re both alive and they’re together, and that’s what counts the most. For the first time in forever, they can finally sleep in peace, their dreams unbothered by the shadows that plagued their past.

_But._

The only thing they do in their bed is, in fact, sleep. 

_Couples have sex, right? Especially when they’re in a place where there is nothing else to do. And what about dyads? This should be natural for us? Why am I so worried and so horny?_

These are the thoughts that haunt Rey’s mornings, when she basks in Ben’s warmth, his arm slumped over her waist and his erections poking her backside. Despite them being a dyad, they still have to… consummate said dyad, if that’s even a thing. They even went to the Resistance medbay together to receive their contraceptive implants, so what’s stopping them? Rey knows that Ben is as inexperienced as her, save for a couple of kisses and touches he shared with a fellow Padawan, before even becoming Kylo Ren. But being inexperienced shouldn’t prevent them from doing what almost all couples do, right?

_Right?_

***

As every morning, Rey wakes up with Ben spooning her, feeling loved, cherished, protected. The temptation to close her eyes again and let his heartbeat lull her again to sleep is strong, but she decides that this is the right moment to _do it._ They could have been doing this since Exegol, but despite being stranded in the same Resistance quarters, somehow, they didn’t. She doesn’t want to wait anymore.

Turning in his arms, she plasters her body against his until their crotches come in contact, and her erections are the ones poking at him, for a change. He grunts, his eyes still closed, and she grinds against him until his body becomes rigid, his now open eyes looking for hers. 

“Hey,” she croaks, voice still full of sleep.

Small wrinkles surround the corner of his eyes; there are creases from the cushion etched on his face, and his hair is disheveled. He’s adorable. She kisses his cheek, both of them uncaring of morning breath.

“Hey,” Ben smiles. “I felt your–huh.”

“Yeah,” Rey says, humping him again. 

His pants are so flimsy that his erections are now tenting the gauzy fabric, and she can clearly feel the shape of the two tentacles jutting out from his groin, as he can feel hers. They’re both blushing now. Ben closes his eyes, trying to turn on his side again, but Rey stops him, her hand closing around his bicep. His gaze is downturned, fixed on her mouth, as he worries his lower lip between his teeth. The silence is almost uncomfortable. Obviously, they start speaking at the same time.

“Maybe we should try to–”

“Please don’t mistake my hesitation for disin–”

Rey covers his plump mouth with her hand then, making him gulp.

“I know you want to do it. We’re constantly in each other’s head.”

He kisses her palm, and grabs her wrist, bringing her hand against his heart, beating furiously.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Neither do I,” she whispers. “We should just try, and see how it goes.”

“I don’t want you to run away or something. Our days, the routine we have, are the dearest thing to me. I ask for nothing more.”

Rey is too outraged to notice how romantic his words are. “Why would I run away from you?”

“I don’t know,” he whines. “I’m sure I’ll find a way to make a fool of myself.”

Rey doesn’t let him continue, crashing her mouth against his. “You already made a fool of yourself that day, on Takodana. Nothing can beat a kidnapping and an interrogation.”

He laughs against her lips before kissing her again.

***

Rey kisses like she wants to eat Ben alive, while Ben tries uselessly to keep her pace, failing. He soon finds his lips and his chin covered in spit, but he’s too distracted by her hands roaming everywhere to actually care. She straddles him, tearing the old clothes he repurposed as pijamas from his chest, exposing his hardened nipples, making him sigh and blush like a Padawan caught jerking behind a tree. This woman will be the death of him, sooner or later.

Ben knows that between the two of them, the one that can actually take whatever they want is her–always been–and he follows her guidance into this new adventure. His poor heart threatens to burst out of his chest, and his tentacles grow bigger and bigger–they’re already emitting a faint lilac light under her assault. When Rey wants something she’ll have it, resistance is futile. Ben only hopes he won’t come after a few seconds.

“Let me see you at least,” he murmurs, as if he doesn’t know her body by heart, having shared her feelings and her thoughts for almost a year.

Rey bites her lips, sliding against his side, but instead of removing her pyjamas, she begins pulling on his pants. His cheekbones hopelessly red, he helps her, his tentacles bouncing against his abdomen as soon as the elastic band on his clothes slides down his hips, and a gulp leaves his throat. They have been naked together on several occasions, but this is the first time he’s– _they_ –they're both so hard. 

He scrambles to remove Rey’s clothes as well, his face on fire. She lets him–he still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that she lets him touch her–and he forgets how to breathe when he finally uncovers her tentacles. They’re hard, jutting proudly from her groin; they’re beginning to glow as well, a shade of lilac a bit warmer than his, and he can’t wait to feel them slide against his skin.

“You’re wet,” Rey beams, approaching Ben’s groin.

He can feel his blush reach the tip of his ears now. His right hand moves slowly between his legs, his index finger probing the slit under his meaty tentacles. It is, indeed, wet, and Rey’s fingers shily join his bigger ones, and he doesn’t even know who to thank for having her in his life.

“Can I?” she asks, and he nods so hard that his neck almost snaps.

Her fingers part the fleshy flaps covering his opening, and to his utter embarrassment, all of his blood ends in his tentacles, making them even harder and shinier, as a spurt of slick gushes on Rey’s hand.

“I’m sorry!” he blurts out, trying to close his legs, but forces them open, her small hands grabbing his thighs.

“What for? Do you think I’m not wet?”

_She’s wet. She’s wet because of me._

Ben’s brain almost short-circuits at the thought, and he’s so distracted that he doesn’t even notice Rey grabbing his right hand until his fingertips touch _her slick._ Then his brain short-circuits for real, as Rey guides his index _inside her heat,_ moaning.

“I’m dead and this is a dream,” he whines.

“We’re both very alive and we’re about to _do it,”_ she laughs, fingering him.

***

Despite living in the wild for years, Rey has never seen people have sex, only animals. Buying holoporn would have cost her days of fasting on Jakku, and she never trusted anyone enough to try anything with them, until Ben. Like her, he’s equipped with a very tight hole–his butt–a sloppier and wetter one right above it–his cunt–and two bioluminescent tentacles jutting out from his pubic bone, whose length at full mast is still unknown to her. Hers can get quite long, but he’s overall bigger so, either way, it will be a surprise.

Ben, as red as his old lightsaber, is under her at the moment, moaning, legs spread, as she slowly probes at his upper, drenched hole, his tentacles swollen and trembling under her ministrations. He’s very sensitive to her touch–she suspects this is due to his forced celibacy–but she doesn’t want him to come before he’s inside her, and she’s inside him, or whatever will happen during their coupling, admitting they won’t come before even starting.

The retreat of her fingers causes a low whine to leave his lips, his betrayed eyes looking for hers. “How do you want to do it?” she asks him.

He blinks, and his cheeks become even redder. “Uh.”

“Do you want me on top? Or do you want to be the one on top?”

“Yes!” he blurts out.

Rey laughs, straddling his lap until their tentacles touch, and Ben is lost to pleasure again, as she is. Her knees tremble as she tries to grind against his slick cunt, but the tips of her genitals keep bumping the crease under Ben’s lengths, making him gush even more. 

Holding her breath, Rey grabs her erections with her right hand and guides them against his overheated skin, the warm tone of the light they’re emitting contrasting beautifully with his colder one, now visibly pulsing in tandem with his heartbeat. He’s so wet and ready that her phalluses breach him without the slightest resistance, and she pushes into him until she almost bottoms, her lashes fluttering and her whole body erupting in goosebumps as his tight, hot walls give in around her.

But, as soon as she bottoms, Ben’s tentacles bump awkwardly against her public bone, suddenly bringing her out of her bliss. She quickly forgets how warm, and slick, and good he is, his erections poking her, smearing quickly cooling moisture all over her skin. She slowly abandons the warmth of his opening and, defeated, sits on his thighs.

“Uhm,” she wonders.”Ben?”

He wheezes, his voice nothing more than a rasp.

“I think we’re doing it wrong,” Rey continues. “Your… your things are in the way.”

“My things?” Ben rises, sitting slowly in front of her. 

“Y–your genitals! They’re just there, poking into my belly!” she whines.

“Do you–do you want me to be on top?”

“Please,” she nods, laying down beside him.

Ben, before straddling her body, takes his time, kissing her face sweetly and caressing her hair. 

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this. Thank you.”

Rey bites his lower lip. “Shut up and get to work!”

Ben laughs, barely hiding his nervousness. His tentacles are hard, long and luminous, and they become even bigger when Rey opens her legs, her own tentacles bobbing above her opening. He shyly approaches her, sliding his finger along her folds until she moans and thrashes, begging him to fill her already.

Ben’s hand trembles as he imitates what she did before to penetrate him, grabbing his lengths and pushing their tapered heads against her opening, pushing slowly. Her inner walls flutter around him, and he has to stop before he makes a mess inside of her. He counts to ten, breathes deeply and pushes again, so slowly that soon Rey is grabbing his hips, slamming his pubic bone against hers, groaning when her own tentacles are the ones in the way, this time. Despite being bendy, they don’t fold against her belly, and keep poking Ben’s. 

His right hand now seeking purchase against her hip, he slowly retreats until he’s almost leaving her heat, and pushes again. Always in the way, Rey’s tentacles bump against his skin for a second time, folding awkwardly when he bottoms, making her groan in frustration.

“Stop!” she cries. “This can’t go on.”

Ben’s face falls. “Did I–did I hurt you?”

Rey pushes at him until he’s sitting on his haunches, his sopping genitals making a mess on the rough sheets. “No, not really. I’m just–how the kriff people do this? Do humans need an instruction manual like ships?”

Ben approaches her, his large hands caressing her shoulders until she calms down. She buries her face in the curve of his neck, growling like the feral tooka she is. A quick look tells her that both her erections are softer–as well as Ben’s, and she’s _this_ close to abandoning him on the bed and destroying a couple of rocks with her lightsaber.

“This can’t work,” she huffs.

“I think we’re simply miscalculating something,” he says before kissing her eyelids. “I mean, I–I think we should penetrate each other, at the same time, or something like that?”

Rey closes her eyes, and breathes. “You kriffing genius!”

She’s so quick that he doesn’t offer any resistance, letting her tackle him on the mattress, and pepper his face with kisses.

***

After fumbling around a bit–and having Rey fall from the bed twice–they decide that the only way this can work is if they simply lay on their side. Ben positions himself on his left side, legs spread, and Rey lies on her left side as well, between his thighs, her feet up near his head. 

“This is the best view,” he jokes, reaching between her legs to caress her buttcheeks, his tentacles now luminous and hard again despite all the trials and errors; they can’t say they’re not having fun, despite everything.

Rey laughs, and tentacles in hand, she approaches him again. He’s still slick as before, and he moans and she teases his meaty opening with her tips. Wondering why she isn’t penetrating him yet, he barely remembers that they’re supposed to do that at the same time, and he quickly pushes his lengths against her cunt. 

“Ready?” she asks, her voice shaking.

“Whenever you are,” he nods, and just like that, she pushes against him, and his folds open to accommodate her.

Ben’s brain is already lost in pleasure, but he still has the readiness to push against Rey, grabbing her hips to keep her as close as possible, their bodies now melting inside each other. Even if they’re not moving, this is one of the most pleasurable things he ever experienced–he hasn’t experienced many pleasurable things during his life, but every single one of those involved Rey. Just being with her–breathing the same air, sharing their time–would be enough for him.

He closes his eyes, counting to ten, but then something breaches his ass and he cries “Eight!” startling Rey, and making her almost slip away from him.

“Sorry,” he groans. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I was thinking,” Rey whispers and, somehow, he can perceive she’s blushing. “I have two tentacles.”

Ben blushes as well, already knowing what she wants to ask him. “I–I have two tentacles as well.”

Her slick finger breaches his ass again, and he has to clench his fist in order to not come on the spot. What happens next is a blur, because he _really_ tries to think about something, about anything else that would help him enjoy his _first time_ with Rey _with calm_ and without making a fool of himself. The only thing he can do is opening the bond: Rey, despite being very aroused by what is happening, is very concentrated on his ass at the moment, and she won’t come out of the blue like he’s prone to.

Closing his eyes, Ben lets himself go, his body becoming one with Rey’s. She’s there, entwined with him, so full yet so yearning for more, and so focused on her task that she almost misses the alien sound of their bond opening. Looking through her eyes, he can see her finger disappearing between his cheeks, preparing him for her tentacles, and he can feel how she’s being careful and delicate with him. 

Soon, she moves, finally slithering one of her tentacles inside his hole, and he’s brought outside of his haze: somehow, despite the pressure, and the burning stretch, this is the most arousing sensation he’s ever felt in his life. He clenches hopelessly around her, but she’s patient, and sweet, and she waits for him to adjust before bottoming out. Her tentacles pulse inside him, and having both his holes filled with Rey is really something so incredible that he barely restraints himself from crying. 

Concentrating, he returns to their bond, their sensations merging, and closing his eyes he can see through Rey’s: he sees his flushed ass, he sees his hole stretched and pulsing around Rey’s luminous tentacle, he sees her other length engulfed by his folds, his skin slick and hot and pink for her.

“Beautiful,” she murmurs, then the unexpected happens. 

Her right hand sliding between her legs, she frees one of his tentacles from her cunt, and directs it against her furled hole, just like that, with no preparation whatsoever. Clenching around his other length, she penetrates herself, letting a long wheeze leave her mouth. Ben’s heart skips a beat, and he finds himself back into his body again, both his tentacles squeezed by her scorching hot, wet, inner walls, and both his holes filled to the brim by her tentacles.

He comes.

His body trembles. Electricity fills every nerve, every sinew, every tendon, from his appendages traveling through his spine, finally reaching his brain. Rey cries, trembling with him, her holes squeezing his lengths until they fill each other with their thick, foamy, glowing cum. 

They did it.

_They did it._

Ben is so happy that he finally lets himself go, tears running down his cheeks. Rey laughs instead, adrenaline still filling her limbs as she disengages from him, her tentacles now smaller and darkening, slobbering all over her thighs. 

“We did it!” she smirks sheepily, and he simply lays there, chest heaving, his arms open to welcome her body into his warmth.

She makes herself comfortable under his left armpit, pointy chin bothering his chest, left hand wandering over the sparse hair on his abdomen. She pinches the healthy pouch he gained during their exile, gifting him with one of her blinding smiles, and kisses his tears away.

“We need to change the sheets,” she murmurs against his pasty skin. “And we need to do that again.”

Ben gulps, incredulous. “Did we really do it?”

“We definitely need to do that again,” Rey nods, yawning, “so you’ll remember better next time.”

He turns his head towards her, finding her fast asleep and already drooling on his chest. There is a wisp of hair glued to her sweaty forehead, and he moves it with his finger. She doesn’t even stir. Somehow, this person chose him, and still chooses him everyday, and he’ll be forever grateful for this. He’s hers, he always was, and he always will be.

Ben closes his eyes, letting sleep finally claim him. Somehow, despite everything, he won at life.


End file.
